


A Very Lester Christmas

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Upon their arrival to the Lester family home for Christmas, Kath has special gifts ready for her sons.





	A Very Lester Christmas

“I’m nowhere near drunk enough for this,” Martyn complains as he drops his and Cornelia’s bags in the hallway.

Kath stands in front of the four, beaming whilst holding out two neatly wrapped presents to her sons.

“But it’s tradition!” She replies, smile never faltering, and wiggles her hands to draw attention back to the presents.

“You’re starting to push it a little now, mum,” Phil smiles as he closes the door behind them all. “What have you got us?”

“I’m just excited!” Kath walks forward and places the presents in her sons’ hands.

“Tenner says it’s a nostalgic toy,” Dan whispers to Cornelia, and the redhead taps her chin.

“Knitted jumper,” Cornelia whispers back, and they shake hands to seal the deal, and struggle to contain their laughter that’s already bubbling up.

“It’s not fair on these two, though,” Martyn whines, and points towards Dan and Cornelia, who walk over to stand behind Kath.

“Don’t let us stop you,” Dan says with a smile, “Your dad’s saved us a box of Quality Street to share between us, we’re good. Also we still have the one present on Christmas Eve tradition.”

Cornelia nods and smiles.

“Why do I feel like she’s purposefully trying to embarrass us?” Martyn turns to his brother.

“Always feel like that when we’re here, it’s harder to be embarrassed that way.”

Martyn rolls his eyes.

“Will you just open them already?” Kath sighs, placing a hand on her hip. “They’re just presents! We’re not moving from this cold and draughty hallway until you open the damn things!”

“Now you’re really pushing it, mum,” Phil replies, and Kath sighs again.

“The fire’s on in the living room, just so you’re aware.” Cornelia nods towards the room in question, and laughs as she sees both sets of eyes widen, and numb fingers begin ripping at the paper.

Kath’s laugh echoes through the corridor as both of her sons’ faces drop.

“Absolutely fucking outstanding,” Dan says through his laughter, and Cornelia is in hysterics beside him.

“I’m not wearing this, I literally refuse.” Martyn looks to his mother.

“You are if you’re spending Christmas here.” Kath retorts with a casual shrug.

“Come on, it’s not _that_ bad,” Cornelia reasons, “You do love your little brother, don’t you?”

“Enough to have it say so along with his face on a knitted jumper?” Martyn turns to Phil. “No offence.”

“Yeah, because wearing a jumper with your face and _I love my big brother_ on it has really brightened my day.” Phil rolls his eyes, but puts the jumper on anyway.

To everyone’s surprise, Martyn doesn’t say another word, just shrugs, puts on the jumper and starts up the stairs. Phil picks up his and Dan’s bags and sets after him.

Kath smiles to herself and heads into the living room, leaving Dan and Cornelia alone.

“Called it!” She exclaims with a grin, and Dan rolls his eyes dramatically and drops a ten pound note into her palm.

“How do you manage to win every single year?”

Cornelia stretches to pat his head lightly.

“Gift.”

\--

“I think it’s a look,” Dan says as he walks into his and Phil’s room, where Phil is unpacking.

“You haven’t seen the best part yet.”

As Dan walks over, Phil turns around and stops him in his tracks.

“Please tell me you did not buy that…”

Phil pinches the end of the mistletoe that hangs off the headband on his head.

“It was on our bed when I came in, Martyn and Corn have one too.”

“Just when I thought she couldn’t top the jumpers,” Dan laughs, and presses his lips to Phil’s for a moment.

“You’re just as bad for humouring her,” Phil replies, and tries his hardest to fight the smile that threatens to match Dan’s. “I think she wants to marry us off.”

“Doesn’t every parent?”

“Last week in the group chat we have she asked when she should be buying her hat.”

At this, Dan bites his lip, struggling to keep the laughter at bay.

“Do you think she’s a fake fruit or feathers in the hat kind of woman?”

“You’re the worst.”

Dan leans forward to kiss him again, lips lingering.

\--

“You’re not mad at me, are you?” Kath asks a few hours later, during an ad break of the show they’re all watching.

“Why would we be mad? I love that my parents bought me a mistletoe headband to encourage me to kiss my girlfriend whilst we’re staying with them.” Martyn replies with a smirk, and throws a ball of chocolate wrappers at his father who sits comfortably in the recliner.

“Don’t drag me into this, it was all your mum!” Nigel throws the ball of wrappers back at him, and it bounces off of Martyn’s forehead, causing Cornelia to giggle.

“There’s nothing you can do that would disturb me, though!” Kath insists, sitting bolt upright, “I just want you all to be comfortable!”

“And we are,” Phil says calmly, “Otherwise we’d be making lame excuses not to be here, like…” He trails off.

“Like one of the loyal pigeons on our balcony died!” Dan adds, and Phil throws him a quizzical glance from beside him. Kath visibly relaxes and laughs.

“Smooth,” Phil whispers, and links his fingers with Dan’s beneath the blanket they’re sharing.

“Shut up, I panicked.”

“It’s not like there’s anything I could hear that would faze me,” Kath continues, and sits back in her seat. “Or see.”

At this, Martyn and Cornelia look at each other in confusion, and Dan and Phil synchronously pop a chocolate in their mouths and their eyes dart around the room.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nigel asks, and Kath waves him off.

She glances over to the sofa where Dan and Phil are still avoiding looking at the same space for more than a second. She smiles. “Never mind, our programme’s back on.”

“Fuck yes, I’m going to thrash you all at this!” Martyn leans forward, intently watching as the next quiz question rolls across the screen.

Dan hears Phil’s soft sigh as relief as the rest of the family start shouting out various answers.

“I thought you said she’d have forgotten by now?” Dan whispers, and Phil looks at him.

“I thought she had!”

“Guess this means she has dirt on us now, doesn’t it?”

Phil smiles. “A terrifying concept.”

“Need to keep her sweet.”

“At least we know what she wants,” Phil once again pinches the mistletoe that still dangles from the headband on his head, and dips so it gently hits Dan on the forehead.

Dan slowly lifts his free hand from under the blanket and wiggles his ring finger. “I think you’ll have to do one better.”

He feels Phil’s grip momentarily tighten on his hand, then he removes the headband to snugly rest his head on Dan’s shoulder.

“And I’d definitely hate to let down my dear old mother.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it, Lester,” Dan says, and he feels Phil laugh softly against his shoulder, then press a gentle kiss to his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please leave a kudos and comment letting me know what you thought!!
> 
> Yeah so sorry i've been so inactive. basically, i started full-time work in early november, and then early this month i got promoted so now i'm learning a whole new job and it's just exhausting me so i'm not having time to write or even read phanfics lately but you don't care about my life i just thought i'd explain
> 
> just in case this is my last fic of the year, thank you so much for all the support this year and sticking with me through this period of inactivity, it means the absolute world to me!! xx


End file.
